Pirates of the Caribbean: Agua De Vida
by ShiverMeTimberss
Summary: A mermaid who holds the key to eternal life intertwines the destinies of the infamous pirate lord Jack Sparrow,Will, Elizabeth, and their 18 year old son. Review Please!


**Full Summary: **

_La sed para la vida eterna será llenada una vez que la sangre de un sirena se derrame__  
The thirst for eternal life will be filled once the blood of a sea maiden is spilled._

Unfortunately for Jack Sparrow, the piece of information was not discovered until he reached the fountain after 10 years of searching. Now 8 more years have passed as he explores the seven seas in search for a mermaid...but he's not the only one in pursuit.  
Meanwhile...With only two more years until she is able to be reunited with her beloved husband again, Elizabeth falls under a mysterious curse that has left her comatose. Before 18 year old Zachary Turner sets off on an adventure to find his father and break his mother's curse, a beautiful, mysterious young woman washes ashore.

* * *

_**Pirates of The Caribbean: Agua De Vida**  
Chapter 1: "Where have all the mermaids gone?"_

Stretched out beneath the hot rays of the sun, a single boat floated atop the endless blue ocean. Despite occasional sounds of water slapping the underside of the boat, Jack Sparrow was surrounded in an eerie mass of silence. His head rested against the cool wooden ledge with a two flue harpoon placed on his lap as he hummed another mindless sea shanty. Jack's free hand snaked its way towards his compass when it changed its course and grasped the half empty bottle of rum. Taking a quick swig and fluttering his eyes closed, an image outlined itself in Jack's Sparrow's memory. A memory he diligently engraved in his mind for the last eight years: the temple supposedly containing the Fountain of Youth or _agua de vida. _

_The sound of the rushing waterfall gradually faded away as Jack's footsteps journeyed farther into the cave's labyrinth. This cave beyond the curtain of the waterfall contained the decor of a long abandoned sanctuary. The smell of moss laced with incense twitched at his nostrils as he observed the candelabras , rosaries, crucifixes, and various statues of the Virgin Mary and Christ. All the items served of no interest until he spied upon a grand tapestry depicting the Fountain of Youth surrounded by cherubs. Below, a two flue harpoon nestled atop a stone rock with the inscription and its translation scribbled sloppily below:_

**_ La sed para la vida eterna será llenada una vez que la sangre de un sirena se derrame_**  
**_The thirst for eternal life will be filled once the blood of a sea maiden is spilled._**

Jack examined the harpoon once again as he traced the intricate designs and Spanish inscriptions with his fingers. He had previously concluded the harpoon to be bestowed with magical purposes yet no sightings of mermaids have proven his theory to be true.

"Where have all the mermaids gone?" he cried out into the cloudless sky.

As if the compass heard the pirate's plea of desperation, its spinning needle stopped and pointed south. He maneuvered his way to the other side of the boat and dunked his head into the water. Though his long hair and beard occasionally blanketed his vision, his mere eyes couldn't detect any form of life beneath the water's surface. Unknowingly for Jack, the compass changed its direction once again as his head remained underwater.

**  
**

Hurtling through the water in swift and graceful movements, Serephina darted away from the row boat as she followed the merpeople's code of not interacting with humans...especially pirates. The once flourishing population of merpeople began to wither away as many of them had been hunted and massacred by the humans throughout the years. Five years prior, she had lost her twin sister, Violetta, who was hunted and eaten by the foolish notion that her flesh would grant immortality. Serephina's pace slowed as the pain in her air deprived lungs began to burn more intensely. As she broke through the surface, the sun greeted her in a warm embrace that gave her pale, porcelain lips and cheeks a light pink flush. This was a mandatory routine once every six months. The inhalation instantly freed her from the pain and she was able to bask underneath the light of the sun with her dark midnight blue hair fanning out in the water.

Suddenly, the warmth vanished as she was clouded in cool shade. A grand ship, disguised magically with invisibility, materialized before her, its crimson sails flailing threateningly. The ship's bowsprit had been carved into a menacing sea hag that burned its hollow eyes into Serephina. Hollow eyes that she had once seen five years ago. Then everything happened in a rushed and frantic blur. A heavy net crashed down upon her head, knocking her back into the water. Head buzzing from the impact, the mermaid fought through the period of delirium as she dove downward to wriggle underneath the net before it fully encased her.

Throughout the years, Jack Sparrow had seen a great deal of things. An invisible ship with a _living _crew and captain had not been one of them.

"Hmm...Where do you suppose I can get one of those?" he murmured to himself as he prodded his fingers on his right jaw. He picked up an oar and began rowing towards the ship for better speculation.

Through his golden spy glass, the captain of the _Crimson Mist _eyed the progress of the capture. His thin lips curled into a malevolent smirk as the net fully encased the fleeing mermaid.

"Cap'n Mondego! Cap'n Mondego! There be a row boat headin' our way!" A scraggly bearded pirate hobbled its way to the main deck, pointing at Jack's boat with a scrawny finger.

Without breaking his gaze, Mondego drew his pistol without effort and fired it at Jack. The shot split the wood of the boat in between Jack Sparrow's legs, the force knocking him overboard. The boat followed suit, sinking along with the two flue harpoon. He dove frantically and grasped it with his fingertips. At his touch, the harpoon's designs and inscriptions were illuminated in an eerie glow of blue. The harpoon turned a sharp right and hurtled its way towards the net of the captured mermaid with Jack Sparrow tugging alongside. Its sharp tip splitting the net, the harpoon scraped against the mermaid's tail and sped off into the depths of the ocean, discarding Jack inside the netSerephina winced as white hot pain shot up from her tail to her heart. With her heart pounding within her chest, she darted away from the human and swam for her life through the gaping whole of the net, her blood leading a trail that tainted the blue ocean.

"Raise the net!" Mondego barked. Instantly crew members stood at their post and tugged at the net. Mondego's eyes danced with anticipation. Instead of a mermaid, a dirty mangled pirate plopped aboard. Gripping his spyglass in anger, Mondego's eyes turned into fiery rage.

"Oh Bugger..."


End file.
